1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-(alkoxyphenyl)-5-(substituted phenyl) biguanide compounds for use as agricultural fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,710 discloses a related biguanide compound which can render azo dyes in color photographic emulsions fast to diffusion. However, this compound is a 5-(unsubstituted phenyl) biguanide and no agricultural fungicidal activity or use is disclosed or suggested for such compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,398 describes alkoxy substituted monophenylbiguanide compounds only. The compounds are used for their mycobacteriostatic activity, including bacteriostatic and fungistatic activity, against skin and spoilage fungi; however, no use is mentioned for such compounds as agricultural fungicides.
biguanides Chem. Soc. (1946) 729 describes specific related biguanides as antimalarials, and Biochem. Pharmacology 11,995 (1962) discloses such biguanies as useful against skin fungi. These compounds, however, are not active as agricultural fungicides.